thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hybrid Shadow/Teaser
This page will be regularly updated to reveal hints or information regarding a new breed of Hunger Games authored by myself. This blog represents a compilation of teasers that will eventually lead up to a Hunger Games for the community to partake in. The estimated time is currently a month, though complications may arise that may prolong the development. Contrastingly, the Hunger Games may initiate even earlier than expected, so it is recommended to keep an eye out. As of now, no pre-reservations will be considered, as the twist I have pertains heavily to the tribute, and I wish not to unveil it at this moment. Currently, here is the title (in development and subject to change): The Hunger Games: Genesis of Chimera Part of the Echidna's Opus Series Context In this alternative setting of the Hunger Games universe, Katniss Everdeen was never born, thus preventing the Second Rebellion from becoming a success. Due to District 13's involvement in the failed revolution, the reinstated policy held them responsible for breaking their code of solitude, forcing them to send their own set of tributes as a consequence. Three new districts were also implemented following the reconstruction of Panem. These districts are District 0, District 14, and District 15. These districts were incorporated as part of the nation in order to compensate for growing populations, as well as taking advantage of formerly thought-to-be uninhabitable land. Several decades later, a set group of rebels based in the Capitol joined arms and assassinated President Amias Bold. "The Worse Rebellion," as it was later dubbed, resulted in the deaths of the entire presidential family, as well as the crude vandalism of the entire estate. Without rule, Panem was cast into a state of disarray and pandemonium, which instigated a major purge of the entire country. After recovery, a supporter of the late president named Tiberius Cornworth was crowned, and he reinstated the Hunger Games once again; this time, however, Tiberius cruelly impelled the Capitol to represent herself as a district. The current era takes place thirty years after the assassination of President Amias Bold. This Hunger Games will signify the beginning of a new Panemean reign led by President Argus Nightshade. Unlike his predecessors, however, Argus has experience as a past Head Gamemaker and has appointed himself responsible for the creation of the Hunger Games until the conclusion of his career. He will work in cooperation with the current Head Gamemaker, Lathom Niels, who was originally a apprentice of Argus. This year--Argus' first year as enacting leader of Panem--is the 30th Annual Hunger Games. As quarter quells have been recently pronounced "unnecessary," each Hunger Games shall have its fair share of twists. Hints and Teasers Teasers: #1: Arena= The picture depicts a hand enveloped in flames. This pertains to the arena is a secretive manner. In Latin, the word for five can be translated as "Pompeii." Similarly, there was once a Roman city that flourished until it was ravaged by a horrific and violent eruption. The flames represent the volcano that burnt the lives of many to the ground. In short, the arena will be the city of Pompeii, though the area will be surrounded by a deep body of water to support other disasters, with sunken ships scattered throughout. A circular jungle is also a creative addition, creating a secondary boundary between the shore and Pompeii. |-| #2: Twist= A family should always stick together. In this picture, a group of victims of Pompeii are huddled in a single room. Notably, this is an image of a family. For this twist, familial punishment shall be employed to remind those who are related to offenders, are guilty by association. The predecessors of family lines were the reason for each consecutive rebellion. Additionally, one a many families were executed or perished during the pernicious onslaughts. Therefore, for each tribute, a family member will be reaped alongside them; no matter how obscure the relation is. Additionally, if God forbid two family members are initially reaped, then two more of their kin will be selected to participate with them regardless. |-| #3: Twist= A chimera is typically depicted as an horrendously vile hybrid with a penchant for destruction, but could also be viewed symbolically as an omen of conflict and devastation as well. An image of a chimera will be engraved in certain parts of the arena. These images inanimate and will be unable to affect the tributes physically, though like an actual chimera, these depictions represent warnings. On certain times in certain parts of the arena, the eyes will suddenly glow a lime hue, which will signify an upcoming disaster. These warnings, ironically enough, come without warning the first time around but a clever tribute should determine the pattern of disasters quite easily. The number 16 should help define the course of time. Fortunately, there are safe zones scattered in the arena that will certainly safeguard those who can locate them. However, these safe zones will only materialize once a disaster surfaces, and once the issue is alleviated, the safe zone will sink into the earth. Due to this, it is recommended that you're careful while resting as a seemingly prolonged catastrophe can (dare the Gamemakers will it) abruptly cut short. ---- Pre-Reservations Two spots per user. Sneak Peak Prologue The man rose his head, his eyes frantic and filled to the brim with fright. His lips quivered as if to speak, but a fistful of brass dissuaded his effort. His expression contorted as he wheezed, allowing blood to seep from his battered, dry lips. Miserly, he clawed at the cobblestone, attempting to crawl away from the relentless brute. His nails scraped the stony, compact flooring, exuding a raspy sound. He mumbled frenetically, but his nonsensical muttering quickly shifted to voluminous howls as the entity mercilessly stomped on the vagrant. His body twitched twice, but begun ceasing motion entirely after several minutes. "I take it that you've concluded your mindless display of violence, Bovis?" A tall, aging figure entered the scene. Tendrils of graying hair rested unevenly on his shoulders, while wrinkles notably manifested on his forehead and hands. He rubbed his unshaven chin while examining the scene, though the lowly corpse failed to interest him as much as the condition of the room. The victim's blood formed miniature moats in the cracks of the cobblestones, diligently filling the narrow openings. Signs of a struggle were pronounced in the capacity; shards of wood from a beechwood table diffused throughout the vastness of the medieval-esque chamber; chairs were flung from their positions and were placed arbitrarily instead; a shallow wound situated itself on Bovis' shoulder, though it didn't seem to bother the massive giant. The man took a long sigh as he plunged his right hand into his pocket. He retrieved a squarish packet and studied its contents, before plucking out a cigarette. He took a lighter and lit the stub. With a twirl of his fingers, he placed the stub on his lips and drew in the contents, and expelled a puff of billowy smoke afterward. He coughed, but his fierce eyes showed no implication of poor health. He threw the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it with a crunch, as if the cigarette were a bothersome insect. He stared at Bovis harshly and said, "Bovis, if you're going to play with your toys, at least do so neatly. It's a wonder the weakling even inflicted damage on you in the first" He pointed his finger accusingly at the downtrodden body. "Why, he doesn't appear to have a single jot of strength in him. But in spite of this, you've acquired both a wound and a mess?" Bovis stared at his feet, his eyes void of emotion, "I'm sorry, Argus--Mr. Nightshade. Tried my best, honestly, but he stabbed me. Shocked me good, so I fell on the table," Bovis took a moment's glance at the splintered table before turning again. "At least he's dead, right? You're safe now." Bovis looked up hopefully, though his hope was obviously misplaced. Argus grumbled as if to contemplate the best way to wring Bovis' thick neck. Sensing his contempt, Bovis gazed at his feet again. "I said I was-" "I heard you, you inconsiderate cretin," Argus' tone was foul and discriminative. "You're just like that worthless assassin; an idiot to the highest degree possible." His words gave Bovis a stinging sensation as if a million needles pierced his skin at once. Bovis feared little, though even he wished not to incur the wrath of his watchman. "One job, Bovis. You only need to silence the fool, yet you seem to make it your life goal to become even more of a dullard." Bovis held onto his scarred arm. "I promise, won't happen again Mr. Nightshade" Argus arched his brow, but said nothing else. An unnerving silence resounded the chamber, perturbing the two characters who continued to stare at each other. Argus broke the ice, "Well, what are you waiting for, you blasted clod? The chamber's still in shambles, so start scrubbing and scouring." Bovis nodded and rushed to the nearest corridor to procure a sponge and abrasive. As he returned, Argus placed a firm hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, "Tell me Bovis, who is in control?" Bovis gulped, "You, Mr. Nightshade." Argus nodded, "Yes, and you know why?" "Because you're the boss?" "One more ignorant response like that and I assure you, I'll find another to take your place and have him dispatch you personally," Bovis bobbed his head, intimidated. Argus mumbled a brusque curse, but continued, "No, it's not just that. To live in fear of the beast resting inside of you is to fear life itself, therefore I chose to slay my beast and am no longer chained to the prospect of life. I'd recommend you follow my example, Bovis." Argus didn't wait for his response. He sauntered away to escape into his own chambers, eager to instigate tomorrow. The prospects of future assassinations were concerning, though Argus knew to be alert. Nothing ventured out of his range of sight. During this time, he would be sure to establish significant ammendments to safeguards and security, though the upcoming Hunger Games interested far more than his own safety. "Just a few more days before I can let you out, my dear," he cackled as he entered his bedchamber. ---- Tomorrow, the reapings of the 30th Hunger Games shall begin. A/N: Not really though, since I'm giving you all a week lol Category:Blog posts